gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullet Mill Galaxy
Newest Version & Themes Of World 2 From (Super Mario Land 4) Missions Star 1: Mario And The Bullet Factory Mario must get through the course and get the power star in that crystal. Secret Star 1: Blast To The Star Mario must find a secret cannon that shoots to the secret area with cannons all on each planet to get to the power star. Star 2: Quick Gearing Mario must get to the planet with gears and star spin the lever switch to turn on all the gears to get to each planets with gears, then star spin the last lever to turn on the last gears to the power star. Secret Star 2: Conveyer Belt Shuffle Mario must get to the middle planet and still go on to the third conveyor belt to the launch star to lead off to the secret planet filled with very long and narrow conveyor belts with levers to star spin to turn the conveyor belts to the other directions to the secret power star. Star 3: Crystal Star Mario must free the lumas to make barriers disappear from a pipe, sling star, and launch star, and break the 3 layers of crystal to free the power star. Secret Star 3: Shifting To Machines Mario must get to second planet, shoot out of the second cannon to get to the launch star that lead you to back to the factory this time in the inside of the machines, get to the power source, ground pound the switch to turn off the power star will appear. Star 4: Bull-E-Bill The Speeding Bullet Mario must defeat "Bull-E-Bill" the steel iron metal. Secret Star 4: Bullet Bill Shooting Mario must get to the factory, get a bullet bill break the barrier glass to the different pipe to the 2 planets with Bill Blasters and Bullet Bills, keep leading 1 of them to the glass barrier with a launch star that will lead off to the last planet with a power star in that huge glass barrier. Speedy Comet (Red): Bullet Factory Speed Run Mario must beat "Mario And The Bullet Factory" in under 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Daredevil Comet (White): Bull-E-Bill Daredevil Run Mario must defeat "Bull-E-Bill" with 1 point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario Race In The Factory Mario must beat Cosmic Mario and get to that power star. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fast-Foes Of Bullet Mill Galaxy Mario must avoid Fast-Foe enemies and get to the power star. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins In The Factory Mario must collect 100 purple coins in under 2 minutes. Combo Comet (Pink): Flipsting The Scorpions Combo Time Mario must defeat 50 Flipstings in under 2 minutes. Flash Comet (Orange): Flash Of The Bullet Factory Mario must get the power star threw the flashing dark. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Bull-E-Bill Category:Mario